With the development of the display technology, people are hoping to realize the function of detecting the pressure applied on a display panel (for example, a liquid crystal display panel) in addition to realize a touch control function. With the pressure detection function, users can conduct different operations through applying different levels of pressure on the display panel; therefore, the pressure detection function makes the operation more convenient and improves the user experience.
Currently, in the display field, especially in the mobile phone or tablet computer field, additional mechanism can be added in the backlight portion of a liquid crystal display panel or the middle bezel frame portion of a mobile phone. However, such design requires alteration or modification in the structural design of the liquid crystal display panel or the mobile phone; in addition, the detection accuracy of such design is limited because of large assembly tolerance.
Therefore, how to realize high accuracy pressure detection with small alteration or modification in the display panel hardware is a problem that needs to be addressed urgently in the industry.